It Started With Talent
by Magnetic
Summary: Harry has found his love...he's taking charge of his life and has a few suprises for everyone.Starts slow but picks up after Ch 13. m/m, f/f, mpreg, songs
1. Chapter 1

It Started with Talent

"HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW" 

"So a talent show huh? You should enter Drakie-poo." Pansy the currently blond Slytherin commented. She turned to look adoringly at her companion. Draconius Malfoy. With his white blond hair, almost molten silver gaze. He was essentially a god. Sex on legs.

Said 'Sex God' gave a glare that could set an igloo on fire. "Did I not tell you to stop calling me that." He stared a while longer to get his point across. "Besides, I don't have to enter some silly contest to prove how wonderful and talented I am." He flounced off leaving a lingering smell of expensive cologne.

Elsewhere in the castle a group of friends dubbed 'The Golden Trio' sat holding a flyer for the very same talent show.

"So you going to enter the show Monie, Merlin knows you're the most talented witch at Hogwarts." Ron sputtered out, as he gazed at his girlfriend with love shinning in his eyes.

Hermonie smiled "Aren't you sweet Ron, but my talents run more to the scholarly department. What about you Harry?"

Harry turned to her with a small smile. "Oh yes. I already entered. Dumbledore told me before school started that there would be a talent show."

Seventh year was a new beginning for Harry. With Voldemort defeated at the end of his sixth year, he was ready for things to pick up for him. One would be showing his talent to the school. Show that he was more than just a powerful wizard. Show he was someone worthy to someone very special.

"Over the summer Harry? What are you up to?" Hermonie questioned. She was really too cleaver sometimes.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Standing up Harry stretched. Wearing tight black jeans and a deep red button up shirt, he was a beacon for the eyes. Many eyes were on him as his shirt lifted to show a small strip of his abs.

Ron shook his head. "Damn mate you sure you aren't part veela or something."  
Harry chuckled quietly, and shook his head to the negative. "I have to go practice. I'll see you guys later."

***************One Month Later*************************

Today was the day. The talent show. He had been practicing for the last month in secret. And there was no small amount of curiosity on just what his talent would be.

Dumbledore smiled as the performers left the stage. Only one more act to go. "Thank you for that. Everyone another round of applause for Crabe and Goyle and the Amazing Belching. Very uh…different. " There was a small scattering of applause from the audience.

The great hall had been turned into a mock theater. With rows of seats and a stage at the front of the room. It was beautiful, put together by some of the Muggle raised students. Harry stood back stage, he patted Crabe and Goyle on their backs as they walked by.

"Ok and for our last act tonight," Dumbledore began

Harry felt his stomach flip over, he could do this he could. If everything went according to plan he would have everything he had ever wanted.

*******************Three Months Ago*********************

Hagwarts grounds was covered in smoke and static. Harry stood staring off into the distance. Voldemort was gone forever this time. He had finally done it. He had done what he was foretold to do so many years ago.

As he had stood before one of the most feared wizards of his time, and he loved. It WAS love that could defeat Voldormort. It was his need to free the person he loved from the grasp of this madman. To be with his love.

He thought back on the conversation he had with his love.

'I want to be with you. Why can't we be together?' Harry had asked

'This war. It's everything to you. The outcome everything to us all.'

'That doesn't explain anything.'

'When everything that you care about, all that you care about, is ME. Then we can be together'

***********************The Talent Show*****************

"Hedonism." Dumbledore smiled as he walked off stage.

The lights all went off in the great hall. And slowly the curtains pulled back onstage. A guitar stared to play. The cords soft barely there….

And then someone started to sing….

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

The lights came up…and there he was Harry…standing in front of a band. His now shoulder length hair blowing around his head. Tight leather pants held his legs. They were laced up, his black boots on his feet. That's it…no shirt.

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

Who was he singing to…that was the question on everyone's minds. For Harry WAS singing to someone. He was looking out into the audience with a focused look….

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

Seamus was playing the drums like a man possessed. Harry sang on, with Dean on one side of him, playing his guitar with determination and dedication. Neville was on Harry's other side, playing the bass guitar. And doing a damn fine job of it…

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Harry turned his back, and some gasped at what they saw others were to enthralled to do more that hang on his every word, or note as it were. On his back, one on each shoulder, were tattoos of wings. Beatuiful black feathers wings. Harry turned and his voice rang out steadily getting stronger….

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

And was they watched….the platform raised and Harry was taken higher into the air. They watched…The wings became real. Harry stood on the stage with two black feathered wings spread behind him.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!

Harry stood on the raised platform, his wings spread around him he looked like a god. He held his hand out. Looking, standing still, out into the audience. The band kept playing and the song slowly ended.

Seeing something that no one else did, Harry smiled and jumped from the platform. Slowly he glided to the floor. He wrapped his arms around someone. His wings were blocking out all onlookers.

"I spilled my heart for you." Harry whispered to the person in his arms.

"And now, now we can be together." His love responded

Harry stepped back and gasps rang out once more. In Harry's arms was Draco Malfoy.

*******************End 1********************************  
STORY OF THE YEAR "Until The Day I Die" LYRICS


	2. IT STARTED THAT DAY

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

One Year Earlier

Sixth Year

Here we go. Only one more year to go and I'll never have to come back here again. Harry was very, very excited about that. He glanced over at the clock.

11:30 am. ding dong ding. Right on time.

'We don't want any of you freaks here in our home. Take that other one with you and don't come back.' Mr. Dursey yelled from downstairs.

Ahh and the year begins. Just as Harry was picking up his bag from the bed the door to his bedroom opened and Severus Snape walked in followed by Remus Lupin.

Harry smiled a bit at them both. Over the last year Harry and Snape had come to respect one another and eventually led to them becoming friends.

"I don't know how you can stand to tolerate these….people." Sev spoke in his deep drawl.

Harry knew he had substituted people for something less proper. "Mmm fortunately this is the last time I'll have to be here. I think that if I had to come back here one more time I'd AK myself."

Remus laughed. "Mmm then what would Sev do with his afternoons."

Severus glanced over at the werewolf. "Certainly not what I USED to do with my nights."

Remus lowered his eyes to the floor, his cheeks coloring pink. Sev smirked and Harry laughed.

"Ha about damn time." Harry said patting both men on the back before levitating his trunk behind him and out the front door of the house. No time for looking back. Only to the future.

After a very long trip and a quick stop for something to eat, the men arrived at the house. Well it was really a manor left to the Potter family. Harry couldn't stand to live in the old HQ after Sirius was gone and had instead made a home for himself in only of his family's many property's.

He walked past the many rooms and thought about the war. Things were heating up and Harry knew that Voldemort would strike at the end of the year if he stayed true to form. He needed to be ready. He would need his secret weapon.

Maybe just maybe if he pulled this off he could have the one thing he always wanted. A family.

The Wesley's were wonderful to him and called him one of there own. He loved his suto family. But what he really wanted was to make a family of his own. A partner to love him and a whole brood of kids. That would be wonderful.

Just as Harry was knocking on the door to Sev's rooms he felt the alarm on the wards go off. Sev opened the door under his still raised hand. They didn't need words.

They both ran down the hall out the front of the manor. Running to the end of the drive, they were both startled to see a prone form laying on the ground in front of the gate.

"Is that- a person?" Harry questioned

Sev was already moving towards the figure. "Oh Merlin NO!" Sev cried out and ripped the gate open all but flinging himself at the figure.

Harry was next to him in a second. Sev rolled the person onto their back, pulling off the hood covering their face. Sev cried harder.

Harry let out a gasp…it was Draco Malfoy.

So to let you know this is all reposted from my account on hp aff


	3. PAIN IN MY MOUTH

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

PAIN IN MY MOUTH

"Sev." Harry said shaking the normally stoic mans shoulder. "Severus, look at me." Harry all but screamed.

The potions master stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Harry.

"Give Draco to me so I can apparate into the med room. Go get your best potions and Remus, we'll need him." Harry stood cradling Draco in his arms, nodded quickly to Severus and popped out.

Harry reappeared in the med ward of his manor, gently placing Draco on one of the carefully prepared med beds, Harry took the opportunity to really look at the young man.

He was thin, thinner than normal. His once porcelain completion shadowed by bruises and dark smudges under his eyes. Even in sleep he looked stressed. As if he fought his demons even in sleep.

Harry found himself moving his hand to wipe the whips of blond hair from Draco's forehead. Draco? When did he become Draco to him.

"Ouch." Harry moved back from the unconscious man on the bed. He moved his hand toward his mouth. He felt a prick as his finger hit his elongated tooth. SHIT. This was bad. This was very very bad.

"Okay Harry I have the potions, help me get him undressed." The potions master said moving toward the bed.

"Uh, Sev have Remmy help you I have to go recheck the wards." Harry explained moving quickly from the room.

Remus walked over to the blond man. "What's with Harry?" He questioned.

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. Right now Draco needs us." He started to spell potions into the young mans stomach.

Remus nodded, he'd check up on Harry later, something was going on.

Elsewhere in the manor Harry was pacing his sitting room. This could not be happening. Draco Malfoy, in his home. Draco Malfoy, hurt. Draco Malfoy making Harry's canine's grow.

Draco Malfoy was his mate…Harry was so screwed.


	4. IT HAPPENED SO QUICKLY

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT HAPPENED SO QUICKLY

Over the last three weeks, Harry found himself spending more and more time in the company of the blond wizard. Most of that was spent at said wizards bed side while he was in a healing coma.

Severus had to be sedated after entering into Draco's mind and discovering what happened to land him a the gates of Harry's manor. It seemed Voldemort discovered something though his searching's of the young Malfoy's mind. Apparently when Draco was younger he overheard his parents talking about his 'mate'. Draco was listening closely thinking this was information on his betrothal to Pansy.

***************

'We can't just give our son away Lucius. He's all I have. There has to be another way.' Narcissa pleaded.

'Cissa' if there was I would take it in a heartbeat. What would you have me do just join the side of the light. Walk up to Dumbeldore and ask him to save our only child. Do you think he will believe me? '

Draco didn't hear anything for the next few minutes, but his mother must have made a convincing argument.

'For our son's sake Cissa, let us hope that Draco being The Savior's soul mate will get us somewhere. Let us hope…'

*************

Sev was livid. His friend had been keeping something this important to himself. This was his godson. He would have helped, kept Draco from the Dark Lord. Not have let it get this far. Now all their cards were on the table, down to what creature Harry was.

When the Dark Lord had ripped into Draco's mind and found that memory, he turned to Lucius to fill in the blanks. Lucius was not forthcoming. The shields of his mind were like muddy water, he could not see anything.

He would look to the wife when he could not beat the husband. Narcissa kept him out as long as she could, would not cry or make a sound when he had some of his followers 'soften' her up. Would not give up her son. And for that, Narcissa Malfoy was raped, tortured and killed before the eyes of her son and husband.

With Narcissa gone, Lucius let down his walls in grief and the Dark Lord took the chance. Harry Potter. The name leaped out at him from the folds of Malfoy's mind. Harry Potter was Draco Malfoy's soul mate. Harry Potter was a magical creature. Harry Potter just might kill him.

Voldemort smirked, he had enough information, he would cripple Potter. Without his mate he could never reach full power. Slowly he lifted his wand and fired off the first curse of many.

Crucio!

Lucius Malfoy gave his life for his son, activating a portkey he combined with a locator spell, he sent his son to the one man who would protect him and love him more than all the world. Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy begin firing off curses left and right. Band of light from overused spells hung in the air. Soon, soon he would be reunited with his love.


	5. WHISPER SOFTLY

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

WHISPER SOFTLY

"Harry?" A soft voice whispered.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open slowly. His long lashes flicked then revealed startling green eyes. Harry heard a soft gasp from by the top of his head.

"Beautiful." Draco all but whispered.

"What? What's beautiful?" Harry mumbled, then suddenly jolted upright, remembering where he was.

He was suddenly looking into gray eyes that slowly darkened to a molten silver. Was that anger? Desire? "What's wrong Draco?" Harry found himself saying.

"Draco is it?" The last Malfoy questioned. Then found himself smirking as his companions cheeks tinted red. Nodding almost to himself, Draco slowly placed his hand on top of Harry's. "You know then?"

"About what Draco?" Harry asked, embarrassment slowly disappearing replaced by curiosity.

He slowly too in Harry's tired and warn appearance. Was he sleeping here for long? "Us. Being mates."

Harry slowly ran a hand through his hair, a never us gesture he couldn't quite shake. He nodded, not looking at the other man. He really didn't know what to make of this. What was he to do with a mate besides the obvious?

"Draco, I really don't know what to do about this. There's no love lost between us. I really don't want to put either of us in a more complicated situation." Harry reasoned.

Draco began to laugh. Full out belly laughing. Sobering up he looked Harry seriously in the eye. "You're the boy-who-lived and I'm now Lord Malfoy death eater reject. I don't think it could get much more complicated. We really could stand to gain something from this Harry."

Harry sat silently staring at Draco, his mate. "Yes, I suppose we could."

Draco smiled, ha twenty minutes and he already won an argument. This might not be so bad.

"Draco, do you know what kind of creature I am?" Harry questioned. If he revealed his heritage to his 'mate' and he reacted badly, this might not be such a good idea.

Draco thought about the conversation he had overheard. "No I don't know."

Harry smirked standing up in front of Draco. Harry's image seemed to shift and flicker like a hologram. And softly getting louder, Draco heard it. Music. Drums, trumpets, different instruments playing together making something wonderful. Draco felt his body start to respond. Tightening in places he had never let anyone see. He shifted over to relieve some pressure.

That's when he felt the shift in the air, it was hotter. His breathing sped up when he heard the voice soft and deep start to sing.

Here I sit on my throne of fire  
Help to you my desire  
Claimed my territory  
You my mate complete the story  
Give…you my mark  
Save you from the dark  
Become my King my manly Queen  
Strongest match anyone has seen…

Draco watched as Harry slowly appeared. Black and red. He wore black pants fitting tight to his body. Knee-high boots graced his feet. A blood red shirt lay open over his shoulders. Draco's eyes trailed down the tight well defined chest to his abs. There it was, if the singing didn't tip him off the seal around his navel might have. Harry glided toward him.

Draco wasn't so smug now, mind fogged with arousal, respect and desire for his mate. A Murmur, The Duke Prince of Hell.

Murmur: In demonology, Murmur is a Great Duke and Earl of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He teaches Philosophy, and can oblige the souls of the deceased to appear before the conjurer to answer every desired also teaches is depicted as a soldier riding a Vulture or a Griffin, and wearing a ducal crown. Two of his ministers go before him making the sound of trumpets.

Sound like someone you know? What about the two ministers that go before him?


	6. IT STARTED WITH PASSION

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT HAPPENED WITH PASSION

"Yes I am the Prince of Hell, but never bow to me my mate. You are equal to me in all ways. More so, for you are what keeps me sane." Harry spoke while moving to straddle Draco's thighs.

Draco for his part was silent. At a loss for words. Harry Potter was a demon, or at least part daemon. He was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he was on him, HIS mate.

"What's wrong my love?" Harry questioned in his velvet voice.

Draco shuddered, then slowly turned pink with embarrassment. He had just cum in his pants with out touch. Just from Harry's voice.

Harry smiled as if he knew Draco's thoughts. "And if that is all I can do with my voice, imagine what pleasure I can show you with my body."

Draco's breath quickened, his body once again tightening, imagining. And he had a VERY good imagination. His eyes flickered shut as Harry leaned down toward him….

The door to the med room burst open, Severus and Remus running in wands at the ready. They took in the room, the fog rolling over the floor, Draco flushed laying under a leather clad Harry.

"Merlin's Balls Harry, if your going to transform can you at least warn me. I thought that s someone had managed to get past the wards and into the manor." Sev said putting his wand back into the automatic sheath on his wrist.

"What is going on here?" Remus questioned, a smile biting at the corners of his mouth.

"I was just informing dear Draco here of my heritage. He was going to tell me his feelings on the matter." Harry answered. Draco still looked a bit out of sorts.

"Do I have a choice? If I'm your mate don't I HAVE to be okay with this?" Draco questioned.

Harry stared quizzically into Draco's storm gray eyes. "I could find another to take your place." He replied smoothly.

Draco couldn't help the burst of anger and jealousy that rolled through him. ""NO. No one but me will touch you." He said possessively. Gripping Harry's hips Draco brought their arousals together.

The room seemed to grow hotter, Sev and Remus slipped out before they got caught up in something they shouldn't. Harry's eyes were glowing a emerald green, he stared unblinkingly into Draco's eyes. Draco's hips rolled up into Harry's even as he gripped his hips bringing him down. Harry's breath caught as Draco rocked up against him. Draco brought one hand up to Harry's chest slowly rubbing his nipples, dragging his hands over his hard chest and abs, dipping his fingers into his navel. Harry locked his lips over Draco's. They kissed with a ferocity born of years of sexual tension.

They rocked faster building up the pace Draco shuddered as Harry reached his completion above him, he followed after. Draco watched as Harry caught his breath.

Waiting until Harry was looking into his eyes, Draco gave his answer. "Your mine."


	7. IT STARTED WHEN I DIED

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT STARTED WHEN I DIED

Harry sat quietly next to a slightly pink cheeked Draco. Severus and Remus had just come back into the hospital room. They already knew of Harry's origins, they were here purely as moral support for Draco.

"Well it happened like this. Back this last summer, I was staying with my relatives, as usual. This year seemed to be worse than others." At Draco's look of confusion Harry tried to explain as gently as he could.

"I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until about third year when Sirius Black escaped from prison. My first school letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. My relatives find us Freaks and me as nothing more than a burden and a waste of space. They used every opportunity to either hit or degrade me. This summer it was hitting. My Uncle had just lost his job and being the resident FREAK, it had to be my fault. He came into my room one night when I was asleep and beat me until I was on the edge of death. Because I was asleep my magic didn't have time to respond. The wards on the house finally alerted someone at Hogwarts. Remus and Severus came to save me and took me as fast as they could to the infirmary. Unfortunately it was too late. I had died before they got there."

"How can that be?" Draco interrupted. Here Harry was right in front of him just as real as anyone else. Yet he said he had died.

Harry smiled at his concern, something that he was quite pleased with. "When I died, I was transported to a remote manor. The Lord of the manor turned out to be my Grandfather many times removed on my mother's side. Apparently, the Evan's were once the rulers of the kingdom of Hell. Not evil, yet not good. The keepers and protectors of things dark. Magic was strong enough in me for me to except the throne. Only I had to die first. I was reborn with my full powers as not only the future ruler of Hell, but as a Murmur. All I needed was my mate, and together I would have the tools I needed to defeat all things dark."

Draco sat taking all this information in. Harry was not only one of the most powerful wizard's alive, he was also the future ruler of Hell and a Murmur. That was all well and good, but he had a mate. What chance did he as a regular wizard have?

"Draco, are you alright?" Severus questioned the now ridgid young wizard.

"I…I'm alright. What was...was what we-" Draco started.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco over to straddle his lap. "You, My Dragon, are my mate. We will rule together with you as my King."

Draco leaned in and after lacing their fingers, stole a kiss from Harry's lips. Turing to look at Severus and Remus he tried to puzzel out another question that had been bothering him. "Why are you two here, not that I want you to leave or anything."

Remus looked to Severus as if taking his cues from him. "We bonded and um, Harry offered us a safe place for our child." Remus clasped Severus' hand for comfort.

"Wow, that's great Uncle Sev, I'm happy for the both of you." Draco said after hugging a smirking Severus and a shocked Remus.

"I told you he'd be happy for us. Remus here was worried you'd reject him and thus our child." The potions master stated.

Harry stood and took Draco's hand in his. "Come my mate, let me take you to your room."

Harry in murmur mode is a bit odd….


	8. IT STARTED WITH DEMONS

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT STARTED WITH DEMONS

Harry stood on the stage in his practice room. His friend's year mates had arrived a little over an hour ago for band practice. The band was something that he had been doing for about a year. Growing up in his cupboard, one of the only things he could do to entertain himself was to sing. He loved to make up different songs and try to perfect them.

At the end of third year he had found himself in an abandoned music room. He started to use the room to practice his songs, it was a great outlet for him. One day as if my magic, he was singing and Dean happened to come upon the room.

He told Harry he could play the Guitar and that he'd like to play long with Harry's singing. From there they added Seamus on his drums and finally Neville and his bass. They were pretty good, but after Harry went through his rebirth, they were magical. As a Murmur Harry can naturally use magic through his singing. Mostly they kept to singing songs with out an infusion of magic. They were working on songs for the talent show that was to happen the next year at Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't told the guys about Draco, although they knew about his rebirth and that he was to have a mate. His band mates had become his best friends. Having found out that Ron and Hermonie had better things to do than to spend time with him, they were the only ones who took the time to talk with him. They had all become closer for it. This is one reason that Harry made them all members of his royal guard.

They each had something special they brought to the table. And in the end, the Lord's, as they now were, would be the people by his side when he brought down Voldemort.

Neville with his calm demeanor and shy nature, something that hide the real 'him' was reborn as Abigor. The warrior demon who commands the legions of Hell. He appeared sweet at face value, but truly hid the warrior within.

Seamus with his determination and the temper of an angry lioness was reborn as Baalzephon, the captain of the sentinels and the guards of hell.

And Dean, the negotiator and the healer, was reborn as an Uphir. He was now the head demon physician in the royal palace of Hell.

Harry knew he had to tell the about Draco soon, he didn't want them to be surprised. Dean started the chords for the intro, the rest of the band joined in. Harry leaned forward and put his emotions from the past week into his singing.

Please die Ana  
For as long as you're here we're not  
You make the sound of laughter  
And sharpened nails seem softer

And I need you now somehow  
And I need you now somehow

Tilting forward Harry brought his mouth close to the mic, his power slowly starting to rise.

Open fire on the needs designed  
On my knees for you  
Open fire on y knees desires  
What I need from you

The beat picked up a bit in Tempo. Seamus adjusting his rhythm, his power causing him to change. His eyes glowed violet before brilliant royal purple wings burst forth from his back. His hair now to mid back, bellowing in an invisible wind.

Imagine a pageant  
In my head the flesh sees thicker  
Sandpaper tears corrode the film

And I need you now somehow  
And I need you now somehow

As the chorus started up again Dean let his power go. Dark navy blue wings sprouted from his back. His hair also to mid back, falling in soft bark brown waves, his eyes a blue to dark it was almost black.

Open fire on the needs designed  
On my knees for you  
Open fire on y knees desires  
What I need from you

The music was once again picking up.

And you're my obsession  
I love you to the bones  
When Ana wrecks your life  
Like an anorexia life

And slowly Neville let his power come forth. His eyes flashing a yellow the color of the life giving sun, his hail seemed to flow down to the backs of his knees.

Open fire on the needs designed  
On my knees for you

His wings different shades of yellow blending together, reared back as the songs end drew closer.

Open fire on the needs designed  
On my knees for you

Seamus' wings reared back.

Open fire on the needs designed  
Oh ah ah ah

Dean's wings joined the others, as the music became softer.

Open fire on the needs designed  
On my knees for you

Harry paused. He felt the shift in the air. His power was read to be released, for him to take his true form.

And you're my obsession  
I love you to the bones  
And Ana wrecks your life  
Like an Anorexia life

His wings unfurled slowly from his back, like stretching after a long nap. Fog covered his form and slowly dissipated, showing him changed. His hair was longer he was stronger looking. There just seemed to be this presence about him. When he began to sing the finial verse you could see two fangs where his upper canines used to be.

Open fire on the needs designed  
On my knees for you  
Open fire on the needs desires  
What I need from you  
Open fire on the needs designed  
Open fire on the needs desires  
On my knees for you

They played out, the ending. When they stopped they heard clapping. There in the audience was Draco Malfoy, looking stunned yet pleased. And Harry's band mates looked pissed.

ANNA'S SONG-SILVERCHAIR


	9. IT ALMOST ENDED WITH SILENCE

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT ALMOST ENDED WITH SILENCE

"You didn't tell them did you?" Draco was speaking softly, but Harry felt as if chips of ice were falling from his words.

"Tell us what Eli- er Harry?" Neville questioned

"Yes do tell Harry, this isn't a very good way to start. We have to have everything out in the open." Draco continued

"What is going on?" Seamus questioned

Harry didn't know why but he felt very, very nervous all of a sudden. Like he was on the chopping block. And he didn't like it one bit. "I, that is to say Draco and I are mates."

"That's not so bad, we can put up with him if you can Harry." Dean commented

"Er no, but thanks for the vote of confidence. Draco and I are-well we…." Harry trailed off. He didn't know why he felt like this. Its wasn't as if he was ashamed of Draco or anything. Quite the opposite, he was glad to have the blond for his mate. He was smart, cunning, handsome and strong. Just telling these things to guys he now considered more brothers than subjects, well that was a bit harder.

Speak up dammit. Harry tried to make his mouth work as everyone waited in silence. When no explanation was forthcoming, Draco turned his sullen eyes from staring at Harry and left the room in silence.

"Well then, that was odd." Neville commented.

Harry stood in shock. He'd just let his mate walk out the door. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd been all for this earlier.

_Flashback_

"I think we should tell my friends." Harry commented. They had just finished going over what had happened to Harry and his subsequently becoming a demon lord. They were now alone, in the sitting room of the hospital wing in Harry's manor.

"Do you think it's wise to tell the Weasel and Teachers Pet?" Draco asked, opting for a less insulting name for the muggle-born witch.

"I haven't been friends with them since before I died. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, they showed their true colors. And they weren't red and gold. As far as close friends go, well there's something I need to tell you.l

And he went on to tell his mate all that had happened to bring his band together and to bring his band mates into the demon fold. Then into each of their forms.

"It will take some getting used to but I'm sure that they will accept this and welcome you into the family, so to speak."

_End Flashback_

Harry felt like a jerk. Hell he was a jerk. Draco hadn't suggested this he had. And he also had dropped the ball on his end. Draco was going to rule with him on day and they had already started out on a bad foot.

"Guys I need to go find him." Harry explained. And before anyone could stop him, he leapt into the air and glided out of the room.

Draco, where could he be? For one small moment he thought the blond might have left the manor. That would be bad. But he felt the wards leading him to the library. When he entered, Draco was pouring over thick dust covered books.

"Looking for something special?" Harry asked

Draco didn't look up "Something to break this bond."

Throat suddenly tight He had to ask "Draco, do you not want to be with me anymore?" They had only just gotten together and already he caused someone he cared for to leave him.

"I think it's you who has the problem." Draco commented, never looking up from his books.

Harry did the only thing he could do. Sing.

Draco stilled as the room darkened and the mist started to curl on the floor, soft strains of music could be heard.  
When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry

Draco finally went to make eye contact with his would be mate.

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

He looked as if he meant it. Draco started to feel bad for this tortured Harry, a side he'd never seen.

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

How could he not notice? The mist had started to rise giving the room a moist feel. And Harry, bare-chested, glistened as if sweating slightly under strain.

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She runs runssssssssss runssssssssssssssssss

As Harry held the note, Draco watched as his wings spread as if to fly away. As if his soul would fly off from his body. Draco watched entranced as this beautiful creature poured his heart out to him. Did he forgive Harry? Yes. Yes he did.

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here

Draco couldn't stand it. He went to Harry and gathered him close kissing his lips softly, then with growing passion. That was all the apology he needed. That was all.

"So I guess this means Malfoy's one of us now." Seamus commented softly closing the library door, behind it held the two mates locked in a passionate embrace.

RADIOHEAD-CREEP


	10. IT STARTED TO MAKE SENSE

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT STARTED TO MAKE SENSE

"You Have to Know"

Harry smiled stepping back from Draco. The blond was slightly dazed his lips red from their kissing. Draco looked confused.

"Why'd you stop?" The blond questioned

A Malfoy using contractions, those must be very good kisses. "I need to tell you something."

At Draco's expectant look he took a deep breath. "You need to know my real name among other things."

"Harry James Potter. Of course I know your name."

A smile "No my demonic name. This is something I tell you because as my mate you need to know it holds power."

"Like to harm or kill you?" Draco was looking nervous now.

Placing a hand on his blond lover shoulder to calm him. "No, no. Wow ok so let me back up a bit here."

Draco walked over to the table in the middle of the library and sat down. This seemed like it was going to take a while.

"Well you know I am a Murmur, a Great Duke and Earl of Hell. And I have thirty legions of demons under my command. That I can oblige the souls of the deceased to appear before anyone to answer every desired question."

Draco nodded this was old news.

"Yes well I'm not a magical creature I'm a demon and as a demon I am subject to following some rules. Prince or not. One is that invoking my name hold power. It will call me to the one speaking my name. Not only that ,but if you as my mate invoke my name and we consummate it will unite us."  
"Unite? Like we'll be married?" Draco questioned his eyes large

"Not only that but it gives you some authority over my legions. You will invoke in yourself a piece of me, both literally and metaphorically." Harry waited for the outburst.

"Meta- What! You mean?" Draco moved his hand down to when Harry's was currently resting on his stomach. "A baby."


	11. IT STARTED WITH POWER

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT STARTED WITH POWER

"Yes my mate. I want you to know what you're agreeing to. This is forever, for keeps. I kept my distance before and didn't go too far. I won't be able to stop this time." Harry explained

"A baby." Draco repeated, he could carry on the Malfoy name, well at least in blood. His father would have been pleased. Even if it was with Potter. He looked over into startling green eyes. He could see kindness and something that looked on the verge of love. He already knew his answer.

"Yes. I agree. Tell me what I need to know."

Harry let out a small puff of air. He wasn't so sure that the beautiful bond would agree, but very happy he did.

"Elisha Havilah Adoniram Legion. Legion, for we are many."

Draco smirked at the joke.

"Neville, Seamus and Dean all invoked my name and joined me as my brothers, my closest advisors. Abigor, Baalzephon and Uphir. And when you invoke my name, you Draconious Lucius Malfoy will become Legion. And our child will carry Malfoy-Legion."

Draco's head snapped up to look at Harry. He hadn't expected that. Now the Malfoy name could truly carry on. Standing up Draco started removing his clothes.

As the last piece of cloth hit the floor, he whispered "Elisha Havilah Adoniram Legion"


	12. IT STARTED WITH FLYING

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Harry is Elisha Havilah Adoniram Legion

Also there is some smex in this…so skip if ur squicky…

IT STARTED WITH FLYING

What was that? He stopped, pulling slightly away from Harry's kiss. No, not Harry. Elisha.

My life was flashing before my eyes  
A second later, I walked and realized  
My heart had crashed and burned in shame  
You pulled me from the flames

I took your hand and you helped me upon my feet  
I confessed but you had forgiven me  
There's courage in the truth you said  
Our love will never end

You shield me from danger, you're my shelter  
You are my hiding place

Elisha moaned, and the music rose slightly in volume. Draco shuddered as he felt hands on his bare chest. They traveled down to dip into his navel before stroking his tense stomach and finally they were joined by another hand that helped discard his underwear.

There's and Angel on my shoulder, here tonight  
Making sure that I'm alright  
When I'm falling fast, you rescue me, you love unconditionally  
And when I'm clod and so alone

Back in your arms I feel at home  
I pray that you will always be, A guardian Angel  
Sent for me

"That's hot." Elisha dropped to his knees, intent to show his angel how hot he thought it was.

Draco moaned as Elisha gently took him in his mouth. Sucking and licking at him as if he were the sweetest cream. The music grew louder. Elisha took him in further swallowing around him.

My dream comes between us every now and then  
I make mistakes, get in trouble, time and again  
I ain't proud of who I am  
When I'm down you understand

Blinded you can always seem to show the way  
You're the light You're the reason I'm here today  
If you cry, I cry, So dry your eyes 

Draco cried out at the pleasure of it. Spilling himself into Elisha's mouth.

'Merlin'. Was all Draco could get out before Elisha was on him. The music was all around him. Elisha's wings unfurled from his back. The two naked lovers rose into the air. Draco not even noticing the change of venue. All he could feel, think of, taste, was Elisha. Uh. He felt slick fingers exploring his opening. Three of them. How long had he been caught up in the pleasure. He was shifted onto Elisha's chest as he laid back in mid air. Ride me my love. Take your pleasure. Draco shuddered at the look in his mates eyes. He lifted up and guided Elisha to his entrance. Slowly he slid down.

"Oh gods your big Elisha." Finally he had it all.

There's an Angle on my shoulder, here tonight  
Making sure that I'm alright  
When I'm falling fast, you rescue me, you love unconditionally  
And when I'm cold and so alone 

Back in your arms I feel at home  
I pray that you will always be, A Guardian Angel  
Sent for me?

Panting softly Draco set a rhythm that allowed his pleasure spot to be stroked after a while he grew tired. Elisha rolled them, Draco under him and plunged in. Draco gasped loudly. Moving much deeper inside him. Over and over he moved. Draco was reaching his end. His sudden scream of completion was caught in Elisha's mouth. When he calmed he realized Elisha hadn't finished.

He looked up into glowing green eyes. "Beautiful." he whispered.

Elisha smiled softly. He seemed to be looking for something. He seemed to have found it, Not stopping his slow thrusts as he leaned in to kiss Draco. Licking a spot on Draco's neck, Elisha opened his mouth revealing two fangs. Then as his thrusts stuttered as he reached his peak he pierced Draco's neck. Marking him as his own. Letting his hand drop once more to his beautiful mate's stomach, he sent his magic in searching. He felt it. Faint, for now, but strong. Their baby.

His new mate was sleeping, this being too much for him. Thinking of the gift his mate had given him the demon prince was awed and curious. Tomorrow he would ask why his mate didn't tell him he was a virgin.

As always reviews are welcomed

ANGEL ON MY SHOULDER BY GARETH GATES


	13. IT ENDED WITH FEELING

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

IT ENDED WITH FEELING

He did ask the next day why his little mate didn't inform him of his virgin status. Typical Malfoy response, "You didn't need to know."

He was probably embarrassed. Elisha moved to the right as a part of Madam Makins shop came close to falling on him. It was time. The time, the final battle. It had been 3 months since his union became complete. His little baby was big enough in his mate to survive without him close by.

It was time to end this.

The so called dark had to go.

He looked to his brothers, demons. His year mates and best friends. They nodded, they were ready. His legions were awaiting his call. He took a deep breath. And did what he was born to do…..he sang

Come, baby  
It's time to pray

He laughed to himself. The power the Dark Lord knows not…

There seemed to be music coming from all around….

Come it's time to pray for the weekend, babe  
Come it's time to jump in at the deep end, babe

Abigor stood and you knew the deep thrumming was not only coming from his instrument of choice, the bass, but from somewhere deep within the exhuman….

It opens up it's jaws panting like a hound  
So, we'll pick the fleurs du mal and we'll bind it a crown

Baalzephon beat on his drums as his sentinels stood ready, his drum tempo going to the rhythm of their pulse, they were ready and at his command…

Come, let's pray for the weekend, babe  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)  
Come, make your claim for a better day  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)  
Come, let's pray for the weekend, babe  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)  
Come, make you claim for the holiday  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)

It hovers like an eagle, it's growling like a beast

Uphir shook the ground as his guitar let loose it sound…it was time

Demanding our sacrifice, but offering a feast 

It's calling for our blood, we must quench it's thirst

The night is calling all its dusky children back to work

They played together, the band from the underworld. They played to bring peace, change. To bring down the so called dark.

(But first)

Come, let's pray for the weekend, babe  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)  
Come, make your claim for a better day  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)

Elisha watched as his legions moved in, they fought as the Deatheaters cleared the field they were in. The final battle had begun.

Ooh, come, let's pray for the weekend, babe  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)

The ground shook as they played on. The demon warriors from hell taking out Deatheaters left and right. As they fell they vanished. But they were not gone. They would appear in Hell to be judged.

Come, make you claim for the holiday  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)

Now was the time. Voldemort had appeared in the battle. Elisha took his focus from watching Uphir decapitate a Deatheater to watch the Dark Lord's approach…

Ooh, ooh, oooh...

He extended the note. The death of those making a circle of protection around him, certainly got Voldemort's attention.

Come, let's pray for the weekend, babe  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)  
Come, make your claim for a better day  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)

Deatheaters and demons were vaporizing left and right, Elisha knew, now was the time. He had to finish this and face Voldemort head on. For the world, for his world. He thought of his mate and baby.

Ooh, come, let's pray for the weekend, babe  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)  
Ooh, come, make you claim for the holiday  
(Nanana nana nana nanana)

Let's pray that the weekend will thrill us, babe  
Let's pray that the weekend won't kill us, babe  
Hooray!

….yes…his voice his power to kill or to heal with just his voice. He could command legions of demons or make his mate shudder in ecstasy with just his voice.

_-_  
Song is Prayer for the weekend by The ARK


	14. IT STARTED WITH THIS MOMENT

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS CHARACTER IS MINE…THEIR NAMES ARE REAL...HAVE A LOOKY

Sorry for the long wait peoples…you know how things get…anywho..Enjoy…

She stood in front of the crowd they looked to her and held their breath in a kind of anticipation. She turned and saw her brother, her twin quirk his lips in a small smile. They were made for this, or course they could do this. She just hoped there wouldn't be anything bad happening because of it, some gift that would turn out to be. She nodded back to her brother and he nodded to her as he started to play his guitar.

**Smoke started to slowly rise from out of nowhere, but it was from somewhere, somewhere where these twins were from. Andras Amducias, her brother, he stood at 6 foot 4 with brilliant ice white hair and eyes the color of shinning emeralds. Aosoth Ardat-Lile stood tall for a female at 6 feet even; her ice blond hair matched that of her brothers as well as her emerald eyes. The hair they got from their mother, the eyes were their fathers. Together the twins were the Prince and Princess of Hell. Heirs to the leader, they were murmurs, demons of music.** ** Elisha Havilah Adoniram Legion, or Harry James Potter as he was known, was waiting for his children to begin. This would be their first time singing in public. He knew they were worried about calling mates, but it was time. A murmur couldn't spend forever alone. He knew what would happen when they sang, but he was ready. Looking over at his mate, his Draco, he wasn't so sure if he was ready.** ** They had invited guests to their home, well the manor they used when on Earth. The band his children were in was called Avarice, the Latin form of lust. They were that, his babies, they had grown into something more than he ever imagined. He was not evil and they grew to know that even though they were beings of hell, they were not evil.** ** Their band mates were their cousins, well for all intents and purposes. Neville, Dean and Seamus all had found mates married and had children and their children like them were musical beings. Navon, Katel and Haden chose to take up the same instruments as their fathers. They all had the power behind their music and together with Andras on guitar and Aosoth on bass, the band was magical.** **Magic….the final battle….** **_FLASHBACK_** ** After they began to play and release their magic, all hell broke loose. There were spells flying everywhere. But the power of their magic and the music created a dome protecting them. They fought with demon magic and when they grew tired they used their wizard magic and finally as the battle wore on they resorted to fists. ** ** Voldemort tried to hide when he realized what Harry was. He had tried to call him out by name….** ** "I know your name demon." The once Tom Riddle spat out.** ** The man known as Harry smiled "Do you now? And what pray tell is it? Speak it if you dare."** ** Voldemort was cocky and smirked at him. He called out Harry James Potter and when nothing happened he continued. Scared he tried to flee, but anti-apparation wards prevented it. He screamed that name as Elisha buried a knife in his cold heart. By his hands alone could this all end. He smiled sadly down at Voldemort's body. Then turned and walked home to his mate.** **_End Flashback_** ** The music was starting. He sat back, ready to help if anything went wrong, but he knew that his children could handle it. At 17 they were capable of a lot more than most twice their age. They were ready.** ** Aosoth and Andras nodded and began. **

_Soon the stage enacts the fallen stars_

Andras sang…his voice smooth beautiful

_Used in pictures in this page of our beating hearts_

Aosoth continued…blending in harmony

_I've made peace with God and burned the sage  
And drank from poison lakes  
Soon the stage enacts the fallen stars  
_

They played their instruments with such emotion….

_Save us from all the evil that we do  
Tonight we're ghosts  
I've fallen down but never give up  
Create what was left behind, it was you_

Beyond the hourglass, and a hundred years have  
passed, buried in stone  
My heart still beats outside this breast  
Please put the final nail into this coffin  
Ten-century has closed  
Remember me as you are reborn

Audience members started to cry….

__

Save us from all the evil that we do  
Tonight we're ghosts  
I've fallen down but never give up  
Create what was left behind, it was you

Can you remember?  
Lie close to me, my breathing won't last long  
My hands of bone will feel your touch, tonight we sit  
and remember  
Soon the stage enacts the fallen stars  
Used in pictures in this page of our beating hearts

Save us from all the evil that we do  
Tonight we're ghosts  
I've fallen down but never give up  
Create what was left behind, it was you

No one moved as they stopped singing and played their hearts out on the guitar and bass…the room started to shake…. A light shined down from the ceiling…it hit a spot on the stage…Aosoth and Andras escalated their playing. They knew what was coming. As they reached the peak angelic singing could be heard, but the twins weren't singing. Everyone looked up to watch in wonder as two beings with great white wings settled on the stage, singing with the twins playing. Yet they were singing in Latin…

__

Dies irae, dies illa  
Lacrymosa qua resurget ex favilla  
Quantus tremor est futurus  
Iudicantus, homo reus ergo parce  


The twins started to join in singing along with the angelic beings but in English. The music was so beautiful, it hit everyone's heart…people cried knowing what they were witnessing was meant to be. These were the mates of the twins answering their call…

_(A day of wrath, that day  
Weeping shall rise again from the embers  
What trembling will there be  
The guilty man to be judged, spare him)_

The playing stopped and soon the beautiful voices faded out as the song ended….Aosoth and Andras seemed to shake and suddenly they too had wings….

**Reviews as Always are welcome…** Amducias: Great Duke, governs 29 legions; looks like a unicorn  
Andras: Marquesse, commands 30 legions; bird head with angel-like wings

**Aosoth - Dark female force in the pantheon of the Order of the Nine Angles. Works of passion and death. The name should be vibrated. **

**Ardat-Lile - (Semitic) a female spirit/demon who weds human beings and wreaks havoc in the dwellings of men. **

Song is Beyond the Hourglass by I AmGhost 


	15. It Began With Love

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS CHARACTER IS MINE…THEIR NAMES ARE REAL...HAVE A LOOKY…

Shout Outs To:

Well no one..no one reviewed… So I think I might discontinue this story. I like this one, but I don't think the readers do

It Began With Love

Elisha kissed his mate. Draco smiled through the kiss. He was in a very good mood. His two eldest had found mates. He had been shocked when after mating with Elisha then Harry, to find out he was pregnant with not one but two babies.

They had somehow made it through everything, the war and finishing school. They had raised two beautiful and well adjusted children. Those children had called and been answered by their mates. He was curious though…

"Elisha?"

"Yes baby?" Elisha answered from his spot on Draco's neck. He once again nibbled the pale neck in front of him.

"Have you ever heard of a demon mating with an angel?" Draco asked occupied with thoughts of his babies.

"Umm." Elisha answered distractedly as he added a lick to Draco's perfect ear. He couldn't help himself. Draco was once again pregnant with his babies, he had to have him, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. He sighed and sat up. "Yes, I have. It's…complicated to explain."

At Draco's blank stare, he knew that if he didn't explain he would be in a whole heap of trouble. Not getting any from his beautiful mate would be the least of his worries.

"All right, well it's like this… Eons ago there was a war in Heaven…I'm sure you know what I'm talking about as I've seen you studying up in the library." At Draco's nod Elisha continued. "Well, after the rebellion and the casting out, there was the change. HE, and you know who I mean, changed from what he once was. And while he changed, many who followed him did not. This seems so vague." Elisha ran his hands through his hair trying to think of a way to put this.

"The angels that fell, had no gender. That is to say they were not born but created, so they had no reason to have gender. But after they changed they started to mate with each other and created a new form of being, Demons. This is why not ALL Demons are evil. So when you ask if they have ever mated with an angel I have to say yes and no. Had they, the being would have been a Halfling, half Angel and half Demon. The children from Aosoth's and Andras' unions with be a new being never before seen." Elisha watched as his mate processed what he was just told as he rubbed his growing belly.

"So there is no name for what our grandchildren will be?" Draco questioned

"No." Elisha answered

Andras watched as his mate took in their surroundings. His mate, whom he didn't even know the name of stood at only 6 feet tall. He had hair a shade of black that seemed dark blue. His eyes were a shinning cobalt blue that seemed to glow.

"I…what's your name?" Andras questioned nervously

The angel sat on the couch and watched as Andras took a seat as well. "I am Manakel. I am the angel of the sea and sea creatures. And you are Andras Legion. The rest I know not."

Andras shook himself from the shock he was In when his mate spoke. His voice was filled with something beautiful and soothing. "Yes, my name is something of a power. If I tell it to you and you repeat it. Well it seals our mating, that is if you…want…to."'

Manakel smiled and the room seemed to brighten."Of course I want to mate with you. When I hear your singing I was overjoyed you were calling to me. I never thought I would have a mate. But of all the beings human and not, I have ever seen, you are the most special."

Andras smiled. His mate accepted him. "You know what will happen when we mate. You will be pregnant with our child. Are you ready for that?" He questioned.

Nodding Manakel spoke "I was created, as you know, and as such I had no gender no means to create life. Now that I have you for my mate, I am what you, what we need. I am male" Manakel blushed, " but I will be happy to carry your child."

Andras stood and held a hand out to Manakel. "Kel," He whispered, giving a nickname to his mate, he led him into the bedroom. " my name is Andras Amducias Adoniram Legion."

Aosoth was sitting on her bed with her mate Valoel, the angel of inner peace, was sitting on her lap as they kissed. They had spoken and Val had accepted to be Aosoth's mate. Aosoth was surprised with Val revealed that she had become female, but knew that no matter what they would create life.

Val was 6 feet tall just like she was. The angel had blond curls reaching the tops of her thighs and eyes the color of warm honey. She was very curvy and very beautiful. Aosoth never knew that she preferred females until Val had shown her. Well really they were figuring it out together. And isn't that fun.

Val pulled back from the kiss. "Your name."

"Aosoth Ardat-Lile Legion"

It was like a switch had been flicked. There was music in the air. The twins in separate rooms didn't know that they were hearing the same tune.

Aosoth began singing as she undressed Val and then herself.

Close your eyes  
It's easier that way...  
A golden cup  
And a toast to kings  
Lost and decayed, we are cut beyond our saving  
But we are home now, the room is still warm.

In his room Andras and Kel were kissing furiously as they made their way to the bed naked and ready for the future.

I fell in love with an Angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
Bless these shadows and tested every one  
They can't steal our love tonight.

Val looked to the ice blond murmur as if answering a question she nodded. "Aosoth Ardat-Lile Legion." She whispered. Aosoth sang as she took her mate, the words seeming as if they were coming from the very walls.

A century of open arms that shield the light  
This battle scar is healing  
Cast all the pain to the tourniquet that binds me  
But we are home now, the sun won't hurt you anymore...

Kel panted "Andras Amducias Adoniram Legion." Andras' words vibrated from his very being, it was as if he was being moved by something greater.

I fell in love with an Angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
Bless these shadows and tested everyone  
They can't steal our love tonight.

Val and Aosoth's wing burst from their backs as they rose into the air. The music continued as they sealed their union.

Love has given me a reason to live...  
And love has given me a reason to die. 

Kel whimpered as Andras thrust into him faster. Kel felt his wings wrap around them as if shielding his mate from harm.

I fell in love with an Angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
Bless these shadows and tested everyone  
They can't steal our love tonight.

The music seemed like a harmony…there was more than one voice.

I fell in love with an Angel, a heart that isn't cold, isn't cold, isn't cold  
I can feel the pain of the sun as it lights up the air  
I can taste the hope, it's everywhere

Aosoth stared down at her sleeping mate. She stroked her hand across the belly of Val feeling the life of their child. She sang softly remembering the words of the music she had never heard until her mating…

Love has given me reasons to live  
And love has given me a reason to say... goodbye.

Andreas smiled as he could feel the presence of two tiny lives within his mate. Pulling his mate into his arms he snuggled down to sleep.


End file.
